meteor
by anarchytissues
Summary: drabble collection of hermes/jolyne. nothing much beyond that.


_my lover's bed_

It was a miracle that Jolyne and Hermes could both fit inside without one or the other falling over the side. They were barely a breath apart from each other, so close that they could hear each other's heartbeat. Earlier, the room was anything but silent; the sounds of laughter and cries of "You're lying on my hair!" and the mattress creaking loudly with the slightest of movements filled the room. Over time, the noise had dropped down to small whispers, soon the only things they could hear was the distant sirens in the background and the rustling of sheets.

_no more lonely nights_

Things were different without F.F around. While they weren't gone—they had just moved in with Weather that was all, things were a lot quieter in the apartment. When Irene would stumble out of the bedroom, sleep still in her eyes, Diana was sitting there sighing over the bills that littered the table. Unlike usual, where Diana and Emporio would be staring at F.F spreading Cheeze Wiz onto chocolate chip cookies, which was apparently breakfast for them, in awe.

It took the other a moment to realize that Irene was stumbling around, trying to find her coffee mug. The sound of Diana laughing and the chair scraping against the floor woke Irene up for sure, making her nearly fall on her ass as her socked feet slid on the tile in surprise. She felt Diana press up against her back, Diana's dreads brushing against her ears as the woman reached for the microwave's door and opened it. Inside was coffee—two cream, three sugar—for Irene in a white mug with blue butterflies decorated long the sides. "There you go."

Irene couldn't say that she was lonely, she still had Diana. Beautiful, strong Diana.

_moonlight_

Irene smoked, Diana did not. In the middle of the night, Diana would get up to use the washroom and find the other in F.F's old room. The only light in the apartment being from the moon that poured in through the dirty glass and the red hot end of the cigarette. Diana didn't really know why, but Irene would always seem pretty this way; eyes glazed over, plump lips parted slightly in between long drags from the cigarette and hair gently blowing in the breeze coming in through the open window. The dramatic way that the moon would make Irene's eyelashes cast shadows on her cheeks was something that the older woman would always pay attention to.

She really wished that Irene wouldn't smoke in the apartment though.

_saturday night's alright_

After days of looking forward to this day, Jolyne found herself bored out of her mind. Looking back on it, she wasn't even sure why she was looking forward to tonight. She didn't have plans. It was a waste of a night off from work. There was nothing on. She could only take so much _Toddlers in Tiaras_ and _Say Yes to the Dress_ was not on for some godawful reason.

"I'm home..."

Hermes was only home for a minute before she found herself on the floor with a nineteen year old clinging onto her. _Jeez._

_shooting stars_

Emporio had wanted to see the night sky, or at least he didn't outright say it. He had just mentioned that there would be a meteor shower in a few days. Jolyne called up Hermes and F.F, asking if they were busy that night and if they could use Hermes' truck to get there, seeing that her own vehicle was in the shop (which Jotaro wasn't very happy about, but paid for it anyway).

When the night had finally rolled in, they had all piled into the truck and drove out onto the highway, Emporio watching the city landscape disappear behind them. The orange light that blocked out the glittering starts melted away to a purple then to a navy blue to eventually pitch black. Gone were the limits of the sky, vertigo spun in his chest as he stared into the starry sky, feeling as if he could fall inside if he stared for too long.

"You alright?" called Jolyne, glancing back at him from the front seat. Her voice had startled him a little, he nodded while tugging his cap off. Jolyne grinned at him before looking back forward, her head leaning on Hermes' shoulder as she pointed in a seemingly random direction. The boy felt his eyelids grow heavier and heavier, the sound of F.F singing along to Ke$ha on the radio and Jolyne and Hermes laughing growing more and more distant.

Suddenly, light managed to pour in through his eyelids and the sound of a car warning Hermes' that her car was still in the ignition had woke him up. "We're here, Emporio—Oh crap were you asleep? Sorry about that..."

His steps were wobbly as he followed behind Hermes and Jolyne, a large blanket in his arms while F.F carried a Big Gulp in one hand and a cooler in the other. He blinked, noticing the two in front of him holding hands.

"It's starting already!"

Emporio blinked once again, nearly tripping over himself as he looked up into the sky, seeing a white stream of light fall through the sky.


End file.
